Spring Fever: A Channy Oneshot
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: In reply to FanOfTV's spring challenge. Just a cute little one shot. Why can't Sonny play outside with her friends? And what will Chad do about it?


**This story is dedicated to FanOfTv who challenged me to write a spring channy one-shot. **

* * *

**Spring Fever**

"ACHOO!" Sonny sneezed loudly into a tissue. "Gross. I hate allergy season." She proclaimed to herself as she wiped at her red nose. The reason that this statement was heard only by herself was that the rest of the cast of So Random! were all out side enjoying the nice weather that harkened the start of spring.

With a sigh, Sonny got up and walked over to the table that held her purse. After a couple minutes of rifling through it she successfully pulled out a small baggy full of Benedryl she had packed this morning. She popped one her mouth.

"Ow…" She moaned, subbing her throat that was agitated by the hard pill and nasal drip. She plopped down on the prop room couch and was contemplating whether or not to take an Advil as well, to ward off an oncoming sinus headache, when the door crashed open and hit the wall.

"Monroe!" Chad's voice grated against her senses. She groaned, covered her ears, and pressed her face into the couch cushion. "Can you go tell those freaks you call friends to stop screaming and running around like psychos outside the studio? Us real actors have work to…" He trailed off as he noticed Sonny's position. He walked over carefully.

"Sonny?" She didn't answer. He knelt down next to the couch. "Monroe?" He gently shook her. She mumbled incoherently. "How come Sonny isn't sunny?" She snorted at his lame pun, then rolled her eyes and with a heaving sigh, forced herself up.

Chad took in her disheveled state and red nose. He frowned.

"Are you sick?" His tone caught halfway between concern and disgust at her dripping nose. She snuffled.

"No, its spring allergies." He let out a relieved sigh. Then quickly realized that this could be mistaken for him actually caring about her well-being, which he was…sort of, and covered it up.

"Psh! Good," He said, "because now I don't have to worry about you getting TV's Chad Dylan Cooper sick and getting attacked by my angry fans."

"Oh please," Sonny scoffed with a teasing smile, "if you got sick you'd be too busy whining and ordering people around to care about whether or not I was being mobbed by crazed fan girls."

"Hey, CDC does not whine. CDC is much too manly and-" Chad was cut off as Sonny sneezed loudly into a tissue and then blew her nose. "Eeeeeewwwww. Real classy, Monroe."

"You're such a snob Chad." She said throwing out the used tissue and scooting over on the couch so he could sit next to her. He took the offered seat gratefully.

"Well, this so called snob was going to let you use the Mackenzie Falls' steam room to try and clear your nasty sinuses, but since you insulted me, you're out of luck." Sonny laughed out loud.

"I don't need steam, Chad." She sighed, pressed her hands to her temples to try to relieve the pressure, and collapsed against Chad's shoulder. Chad stiffened in surprise and Sonny was about to back away when she felt him relax.

"Well, what do you need?" He asked patting her arm awkwardly before settling his hand just above her elbow and rubbing circles on her skin with his thumb. Sonny mumbled happily and let her eyes close.

"Mmm, you to not stop doing that." Chad chuckled.

"That's what all the girls say." Sonny snorted.

"I'm sure." She retorted sarcastically opening her eyes and looking up at him. He smiled down at her, using his other hand to brush some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you getting lost in my eyes, Monroe?" He asked with a smirk. Sonny flushed pink.

"Of course not." She said, her voice only changing in pitch a little due to the fact that she spoke so softly.

"Hmm. I'm sure." He echoed her earlier disbelief. His hand settling itself under her chin, he leaned forward.

"Chad?" Sonny whispered, confused by their closeness.

"You better not get me sick." He warned her, his tone changing as he stood up suddenly. Sonny frowned.

"Its just allergies!" She insisted. _Come Back!_ She screamed silently, not knowing why she wanted him near.

"Whatever, Monroe." The old Chad was back He slipped seamlessly from caring friend to egotistical jerk-throb. "Just get better, okay?" He let the veil slip as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the top of her forehead. "Catch you later." He grinned, pointed two of his fingers at Sonny like a gun, and gave her a wink before disappearing into the hallway.

The next day, Chad Dylan Cooper caught a cold.

"SONNY, YOU SAID IT WAS JUST SPRING ALLERGIES!!!!"

_**THE END**_


End file.
